Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for determining a scanning region relevant to a magnetic resonance examination. The present invention further relates to a magnetic resonance device that is designed to implement such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
In magnetic resonance examinations that make use of whole body images of a patient, the scanning region has to be selected so as to be very large in order to ensure that the entire patient is scanned. This often results in too large a scanning region being specified, such that even regions in which no part of the patient is situated are scanned or affected by the scanning. This leads to very long scan times for the magnetic resonance examination.
The scanning region is generally set or entered as an input manually by medical personnel responsible for operating the magnetic resonance apparatus, such as a physician and/or a medical technician. In addition, the fact that patients of various body sizes are to be examined makes the designation of the scanning region more difficult, because there are different sizes involved for the relevant scanning region.